¿Le temes a la oscuridad?
by kristy92
Summary: ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? Está bien hacerlo no te preocupes, muchos le tememos, pero acércate que te diré un secreto. Las cosas más divertidas siempre suceden en la oscuridad.


**¿Le temes a la oscuridad?**

Era muy inoportuno, Marshall lee siempre lo era, pero era algo de lo que Fionna no podría quejarse nunca, tenía que admitirlo, ese vampiro loco siempre tenía en su cabeza un montón de ideas y planes locos para las más extravagantes y bizarras aventuras que se pudiera imaginar en su corta existencia.

Así que por esas locas ideas se encontraban en el acantilado más alto de toda Aaa, aullándole a la luna, ¿por qué?, diablos, la chica no tenía la más remota idea del porqué se encontraban haciendo aquella estupidez.

-Marshall, ¿Por qué nos encontramos haciendo esta estupidez?

-Para atraer al místico troll del místico ejercito de los místicos muertos querida Fi-

-Ah-

El aire; salado y frío debido a la fresca brisa del océano le pegaba en las mejillas y los brazos desnudos. Buen Glob, esto era más que suficiente, no aguantaría aquella tontería un minuto más si nada interesante ocurría, llevaban horas imitando a los lobos y la rubia comenzaba a fastidiarse, al principio fue divertido claro, tenía a un buen espécimen con el cual recrearse la vista y una buena pelea en perspectiva, aunque no importa cuán optimista seas si tu acompañante pone mayor interés a modular sus aullidos y olfatear el horizonte.

Pero Fionna tenía que ser honesta, con Marshall lee a lado, algo interesante siempre ocurría. Así, aquella noche fría, lúgubre y hasta cierto punto estúpida según su criterio por haberse mantenido aullándole a la luna para atraer al místico troll del místico ejército de los místicos muertos la humana se descubrió a si misma teniendo fantasías con el rey de Nocheosfera como protagonista. Muy sucias fantasías.

Su regreso al mundo real fue intenso, el hacer el tonto durante horas sorpresivamente funcionó, o quizá solo le habían agotado la paciencia a la criatura con sus aullidos, de cualquier forma resultó ser la batalla más divertida que ambos pudieran haber vivido en meses; el místico troll, del místico ejército de los místicos muertos había regresado por donde vino con las pataditas bien puestas en su trasero, dadas únicamente por la fémina porque al parecer el noble rey decidió quedarse flotando cerca como solo un espectador, tocando su peculiar guitarra, excusándose que era necesario un acompañamiento musical.

Pero nos desviamos del tema a discusión, se lo que quieren saber, se lo que se encuentra en sus mentes depravadas, seguro han de pensar: una jovencita conviviendo a solas con un muchacho - demasiado sexy para su bien haciendo honor a la verdad- Seguro algo digno de mención se caldeaba por ahí.

Pues no, pero cabe aclarar que si no ocurría ni siquiera un pequeño roce accidental, era por culpa de él enteramente de él. Pero que se supone que debería hacer la pobre chica, ¿bailar desnuda delante de él? A menudo ella se hacía ese tipo de preguntas, una más recurrente que las demás, ¿Qué debería hacer para que finalmente aquel tonto vampiro le arrancara la ropa?

Que difícil situación, Fionna comenzaba a perder los estribos, ya había vivido bastantes rechazos con el príncipe rosa y al príncipe cabecita de cerillo como para agregar al atractivo vampiro a su corta y trágica lista amorosa, pero era él, precisamente él quien le hacía sentir lombrices en su intestino, le sudaban las manos, transpiraba como un cerdo de azúcar con diabetes, en ocasiones incluso tartamudeaba, pero era su culpa, él tenía esa magnífica espalda tan ancha, esos brazos fuertes, ese cabello tan suave y rebelde, a veces apestaba a azufre todo él, pero tú sabes eso de viajar constantemente tan al sur, aunque le daba un toque de atractivo muy varonil.

La atormentada y frustrada sexualmente adolescente se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el césped de suave caramelo esforzándose por alejar de sus pensamientos al dueño de sus más oscuros y privados pensamientos, tenía que ser fuerte, no sería ella esta vez quien diera el primer paso.

El rey se dejó caer a su lado, bastante cerca de ella en realidad, bostezó un poco y se dedicó a observar el firmamento sobre sus cabezas y a olfatear discretamente el perfume floral que provenía de su amiga.

-Marshy- El vampiro ahogo una exclamación, porque rayos tenía ella que llamarlo así, si tan solo ella supiera de lo que esa simple palabra causaba a sus sistemas.

-¿Qué?- Fionna apretó los dientes por la respuesta, pero lo dejó pasar, tenía algo más importante de que preocuparse, estaba decidida a usar todas sus armas femeninas.

-Marshy, ¿Sabes que hay en el nivel quince?-

Marshall lee aspiró de una manera tan profunda y precipitada que un desafortunado mosquito perdió la vida siendo absorbido por el asustado chico accidentalmente.

-¡No me olvideeeeen!- la vocecita chillona del mosquito se apagó a medida que el escupitajo se alejaba, escupitajo que el atragantado chico soltó para deshacerse de aquel insecto insignificante. Descuida insecto insignificante, serás recordado.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso Fionna?!- La tensión del nervioso Marshy se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Tú sabes, esos niveles que cake me explicó una vez, pero no mencionó nada sobre el nivel quince, quiero saber Marshy, ¿Me explicas?- la chica terminó su discurso batiendo encantadoramente las pestañas, gesto que no pasó desapercibido.

-¡p…pp…pues, Fi, no creo que sea yo el mejor para explicarte, pregúntale mejor a cake, o…oo…o a la reina helada, sí, eso es, pregúntale a la reina helada!-

Fionna no cabía en sí de felicidad, ¡lo estaba poniendo nervioso!, Marshall lee estaba nervioso, quería brincar y bailar, gritarle al dulce reino su enorme felicidad, claro que Fionna sabía lo que había en el nivel quince, pero todo era parte del juego, pobre Marshall, estaba cayendo redondito.

-Cake no me explica, solo me evade, aunque… sabes, antes me decía que me mantuviera alejada de ahí, últimamente ya no me lo ha dicho, dime Marshy, ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué es?-

La chica se había ido moviendo conforme hablaba, se encontraba ahora sobre su costado, casi encima del vampiro, este tragó pesado deshaciendo el nudo de su garganta, nunca había explicado algo así nunca, respiro hondo, como si en verdad necesitara el aire para vivir, alejó de su pensamiento el ardor de sus mejillas y aclaró su garganta dispuesto a complacer a su mejor amiga, la miró directo a los ojos preparado psicológicamente para empezar, pero lo que vio lo dejó en blanco. En sus ojos había malicia, y una sonrisa pícara adornando sus labios, cualquier observador superficial daría por sentado la inocencia de aquella pregunta y de quien la realizaba, pero él no era un observador superficial, él era Marshall lee, rey de los vampiros, soberano del inframundo, el más fuerte entre los suyos, y definitivamente no había vivido más de mil años por nada. Fionna quería jugar, y con él, encontró al jugador perfecto.

Nuestra chica reprimió un chillido de frustración al ver a su amigo levantarse, pero no se desanimó y colocó de nuevo la sonrisa, se levantó siguiéndolo y colocándose cerca de él a su espalda. Marshall lee se concentraba en estirarse o por lo menos fingía muy bien que se concentraba en estirarse, podía sentir perfectamente la mirada de Fionna en la parte baja de su espalda donde la camisa se levantaba debido a sus brazos estirados, relajó los músculos y comenzó a flotar rondando a la pobre chica. Uy si, pobre chica.

-¿Así que quieres saber lo que hay en el nivel quince?-

Fionna se erizó completamente al escuchar aquella voz, profunda y ronca, era muy invitante a realizar sus fantasías.

-Me gustaría mucho, si Marshy, dime por favor- diablos, aquello había sonado casi a súplica, ¿desde cuando su propia voz podía sonar así?

Marshall sacó el simpático gorro de conejita que la joven usaba para mantener recogido su largo cabello, aunque no tan largo como antes aun así era un poco molesto a la hora de salir a proteger Aaa.

-¿Qué tal si en lugar de decirte, te lo muestro preciosa?- la lengua bifurcada del vampiro había salido de su boca para ir a lamer la oreja de la heroína.

Fionna se sentía volar, era todo tan intenso, no queriendo tentar a la suerte se mantuvo callada y expectante a lo que el vampiro quisiera hacerle.

-¿Cake te comió la lengua acaso?- aquel tonito de ligera mofa había dado en el clavo, lo suficiente para animar a hablar a la aventurera.

-Muéstrame Marshy, soy buena alumna-

Fue todo muy rápido, Fionna no se esperaba que aquella velada insinuación causara un efecto tan mayúsculo. Marshall lee la tenia ahora a su altura, flotando algunos centímetros del suelo, la mantenía en vilo sujeta por la cintura y pegada totalmente a su cuerpo, el rey bajó la cabeza hasta rozar su nariz con la unión entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica, esto fue mucho para ella, su respiración se volvió irregular y pesada y apretó los labios no queriendo caer tan fácil aún.

El vampiro cambió su posición quedando recostado en el aire, sentó a su amiga a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y con una de sus manos mantuvo las de ella a su espalda mientras la otra se paseaba por ahí donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Fionna suspiró al sentir la lengua de Marshall en su oído nuevamente, inconscientemente entrelazó sus piernas en la espalda del chico buscando un mayor contacto, comenzó a sentir cierto movimiento detrás de su trasero, justo en la región pélvica de su amigo. ¿Así que a Marshall también se le hacía difícil controlarse?

Esto solo la animó a moverse un poco más, el vampiro se irguió de nuevo obligando a Fionna a agarrarse fuertemente con sus piernas a las caderas del chico para no perder el equilibrio. Lo miró directo a sus enrojecidos ojos y una sonrisa se le escapó, con algo de esfuerzo debido a sus manos en su espalda se acercó hasta el cuello del chico y paseo su lengua por aquellas diminutas cicatrices. Marshall habló de nuevo entonces, con aquella voz tan ronca y sexy que la volvía tan temblorosa como a la gelatina.

-Has visto mi lengua, ¿verdad preciosa?- Fionna dejó lo que hacía y se concentro en aquella voz.

-Sí, como de serpiente ¿pero eso a que viene?-

-Viene preciosa, porque el nivel quince incluye muchos juegos, y mi favorito en particular, la incluye, es larga, ¿no?-

La espalda de Fionna pronto quedo tendida en el suelo, Marshall se escapó de la prisión entre sus piernas y apoyó el mentón en una de sus rodillas, La heroína se incorporo quedando cara a cara con él.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe conejita?-

-¿Crees poder dar la talla Marshy?-

El vampiro sonrió de una manera un tanto macabra, empujó a la chica con uno de sus dedos hasta que su espalda se apoyó de nuevo en el césped.

-Marshall pero ¿Qué…?-

-Shhhhh-

-¡OH MARSHALL!-

Aquel latigazo de placer la hizo arquear la espalda, y oprimir en su puño aquel dulce pasto, y algo más paso, una epifanía que la golpeó duramente acompañándola con sus quedos gemidos. Lo amaba, no solo le gustaba, mil demonios, estaba enamorada de Marshall lee.

No le temas a la oscuridad, la mayoría de las veces te brinda mucha diversión. Y Fionna estaba segura de algo, esa noche no podría guardar silencio.

Fin.


End file.
